


[podfic] Best Laid Plans

by Azdaema Pods (Azdaema), bessyboo, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bisexual Han Solo, Cultural Differences, Getting Together, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Discussions, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In the days after the Death Star, Han notices that they find excuses to touch each other, casually, constantly, grounding themselves in the evidence that they survived; but now there unspoken desires filling up the spaces between all three of them, tension cranking up as they remain unsaid.(Otherwise known as: feelings are never simple when there are Skywalkers around.)





	[podfic] Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001747) by [amoeve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoeve/pseuds/amoeve). 



 

 **Read By:**  bessyboo  
****

**Cover By:**  azdaema

 **Edited By:**  reena_jenkins

 **Warnings:** Bisexual Han Solo, Getting Together, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Discussions, Sibling Incest, Cultural Differences, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Audio Format: MP3, Podfic Collaboration

 **Music:** [Afterglow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLsW-PFU7gQ), as performed by All Time Low  
****

**Length:**  00:28:51

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Best%20Laid%20Plans_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
